


Back in India.

by Elisback



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Banner's an idiot, F/M, Not really but I don't want to spoil anyone, Spoilers(ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisback/pseuds/Elisback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is an idiot and sends a post-card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in India.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the movie, you will still understand - but I don't want to be the person who didn't warn about spoilers. So, if you read this, there're spoilers in it. Kind of.  
> It's un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine (and English isn't my mother tongue).  
> If you enjoyed it, please let me know.

The smirk tipped her off - Fury only smirks when he has money on a bet. And he is winning.

The reason ? A post-card. Some random, generic photo of an island (she knows he's long gone now) and fifteen words. _Wish you were here. (Don't be mad; I needed to find my center again.) B._

She gives him a month - if he'd sent her that, he's ready to be found. She has things to take care of before she goes after the idiot.

He's back in India and, this time, she knocks. He actually looks sheepish, but...

"Really Banner ? A post-card ?"


End file.
